Lost in The Arms Of Destiny
by MJLS
Summary: Her arms were bare and pale. A deep scar ran down from her wrist. He looked at her, frowning. She was pale, close to anorexia and emotionally being killed. But she was alive. Come on, you don't need to do this. He said, reaching out for her.[RYRO] oneshot


**Disclaimer **: I don't own X-Men

**AN** : This little one shot has been on my computer for a year or so. It's really really short so sorry about that. Never really thought I'd post it here but one of my friends asked for it, causing me to reread it and eventually, I decided I should post it here.

I wrote it for my English class last year, first time I've written something like this, hopefully I succeeded and you all like what I wrote. This little oneshot doesn't have any connection with my other Ryro oneshot series. I hope you all enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it. I won't keep you busy much longer...so R&R please and have fun reading this little Ryro one shot !

MJLS

**

* * *

**

John ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. He had returned to the Xavier mansion, searching for Rogue. Knowing that the rest of the people around him shot disgusted glances his way, John didn't really care. He needed to find Rogue as soon as possible.

She wasn't in her room, she wasn't with Bobby, nor was she in the gaming room or somewhere around Logan, who was currently training in the danger room. John panted heavily as he kept running on the stairs. He refused to ask Professor Xavier for help as he thought of the last place Rogue could be.

The roof...

**X**

She needed to do this, she needed to be free. She couldn't live like this any longer. She looked down and took a deep breath. Snow began to fall down from the dark skies. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight braid and her two brown eyes glanced side wards as she heard the cracking of snow behind her.

"You shouldn't be doing that." a silent, steady voice told her. Her heart jumped up a little at the sudden sound breaking the silence around her.

She smirked before turning around slowly, she cocked her head when she saw him standing. Marie watched him, her gaze neutral. He stood there like it was no big deal, like nothing had happened in those years. His normal brown hair was blond, spiky. His brown eyes locked into hers. She glared at him and turned back.

"You don't know me." Marie said in a monotone voice. Trying to block out the thoughts and the feeling of slight happiness that came to her when she realized he was there for her. Probably only to stop her from doing what she was planning but her mind tried to ignore the fact that there was a chance he might leave again after all of this.

He sighed and tried to come closer but it was like there was an invisible wall shielding him from her. He couldn't move, he looked at her back, expecting her to turn around and yell at him.

"Come on, you don't need to do this."

Her arms were bare, they were pale from the constant wearing of her gloves but the deep scar that ran down from her wrist alerted him. He looked at her, frowning slightly.

She was pale, close to anorexia, deprived of sleep, malnourished, and emotionally being killed, but she was alive. Her haunted and beautiful eyes stared blankly at the scene in front of her, as her mind addressed a swarm of thoughts.

"Why did you leave?" it was barely a whisper that John might've missed if he hadn't been paying attention.

"I had to…it was my choice, but if I had to do it again, I would've stayed with you." John told her, and he meant it. Marie had meant more to him than anything else. Then why did he make the choice of leaving her the first time.

She looked at him over her shoulder, he looked at her, worried. Her pink lips formed a small smile. She had to do this, but why was she hesitating? What was she waiting for? She looked him in the eye, his brown eyes that shined out worry and sadness.

"Don't do this Marie." John shook his head, fear shone in his eyes as they made eye contact

"I have to…I'm sorry" Rogue whispered back at him, a single tear fell down her porcelain cheek as she shot him once last glance.

A whisper in the wind formed in the three little words.

_I love you..._

The last thing she heard before falling in the darkness was the call of her name by the boy she missed all those years.

**

* * *

**

R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...


End file.
